


A Little Bit Tighter

by LuckyPossums



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Chokers, Grinding, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPossums/pseuds/LuckyPossums
Summary: Mirage wears a choker, Bloodhound is not prepared.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	A Little Bit Tighter

Bloodhound was not normally caught off guard, thankfully their expression was masked to their relief, otherwise Wraith and Mirage would have certainly noticed. 

Noticed that Bloodhound had slowly blinked twice when they saw Mirage. Blinked once because they had not noticed that Mirage's signature scarf was missing until they landed and found a sufficient weapon. 

And then a second slow blink because his scarf had been replaced with a black velvet band around his neck, a choker, Bloodhound dimly remembered the English name for the accessory. 

A choker that Mirage was thumbing and adjusting with his hand with a look of discomfort, unaware that Bloodhound's keen eyes were focusing on him though the lens. 

"If you were smarter Mirage-" Wraith sighed before she gave a quick smack on Mirage's hand that was playing with the choker "-You would know not to make these kinds of bets with Octane."

Bloodhound had to stop themselves from thanking Wraith because then they'd have to admit to themselves how naturally they were distracted by Mirage's fiddling. Instead his hands tapped restlessly against the barrel of his gun while he wore the expression similar to a wounded pup. 

"How was I going to give up the pra-prossib- the chance of seeing Octane in heels Wraith?" Mirage grinned. "You're asking too much of man."

"And now I'm asking you to shut up, focus, and stop playing with that choker," Wraith snapped, "I'm not losing another game because you can't focus."

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll be good," he whined in a higher pitch that made Bloodhound lose all concentration. 

They snapped their head towards the window of the room they had tucked away inside to force themselves to look away from Mirage. But they were too quick in their movements and both Wraith and Mirage flinched in response and lifted both of their weapons. 

"What's there?" Mirage asked them quickly. 

Bloodhound had to swallow before answering when they realised how dry their mouth was and how heavy and numb their tongue felt. "Nothing," they responded shortly, "We should move."

"Of course," Wraith nodded and headed up the staircase of room and seek the roof, gun firmly in her hands and Mirage trailing behind her. 

Bloodhound glanced up once more as they began follow, noting how the velvet material fit snug around his neck. Allfather, please give me patience, they thought silently. 

At least it would not be a problem after the game. 

-

Bloodhound was glad that it was not a problem, until it was once again. 

After that game had ended Bloodhound had privately been thankful that since Elliott's and Octane's bet had ended, that would be the last of the choker incident. Something that they would not have any reason to think of again. 

That was until Bloodhound unwittingly found themselves trapped on a balcony past midnight at a party. That left them with two exits, the first being through the exit to the living room which judging from the music and sounds coming from the slightly ajar door was filled with people. The second being climbing down from the second storey though the backyard and over the fence, however, unlike five minutes ago when they had first climbed to the balcony, several dozen people now occupied the backyard and pool. Neither was an attractive option to them. 

There was the sound of the sliding balcony door opening and suddenly they began to consider the second option with a desperate fondness. Bloodhound didn't move and instead pressed their back against the brick wall of the balcony. 

From the balcony entrance it was difficult to make out who had entered in the midnight dark. However, the lights from inside shining through the glass and the fluorescent pool lights beneath were bright enough that it made the figure recognisable to them. 

The beer in Mirage's hand was certainly not his first judging by his staggered movements as he slung himself over the balcony fencing. Bloodhound squinted behind their lenses and considered whether it would be smarter to stay still or jump off the balcony and risk running. 

Whether fortunate or not, Mirage made the decision for them when with a groan they rolled onto their back away from the view to face back towards the balcony door, and Bloodhound's form pressed up against the section of brick wall. 

For a moment they both remained still until Mirage leaned forwards and grimaced a bit. "Uh, a, don't think I've ever hac-halluca-shit, ever imagined seeing people before when drinking," he mumbled. 

When Mirage moved forward to start poking at Bloodhound to see if he was real they pushed his hand out of his face, "I am not one of your decoys."

"Course not but you don't seem like you're here to join in on the party," Mirage said with a small smile looking up and down at them. 

Behind their mask Bloodhound grimaced, they were still wearing their hunting attire, hardly the kind of clothes expected for one of the common sponsor parties. Compared to the casual outfit Mirage was wearing along with - 

Another choker, a different one this time. Bloodhound's first thought was that it reminded them of a dog collar with its studded metal and hanging circular ring. The kind of ring where a leash would be linked and they grimaced at how natural the image came to their mind. 

They didn't know whether it was another failed bet or if-

"You alright there?" He asked and began to play with the band of the choker. "Nobody kidnap you and drag you out here?

"Bangalore," they said, urging themselves to focus. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Bangalore kidnapped you?"

"No, gods she-," they bit out, taking a moment to move their eyes away from Mirage's newest accessory, "-She sent me a message asking me to come, I assumed that she needed help but clearly I was wrong."

Mirage laughed, "Yeah last I saw of her she was drinking downstairs with Ajay, both of them are pretty out of it, also I'm shocked that you've got Anita's number." 

"We are commonly matched on teams," they explained, "I climbed here to find her but since then the yard has become too busy to leave unnoticed." 

He gave a low whistle gazing back down towards the ground beneath them, "You climbed up here? You always seem to keep somehow impressing me." 

And then they realised that trying to match eye contact with Mirage was worse than eyeing his choker. They could see the blush on his face from drinking and the warm night, still could see him thumbing the ring on the choker.

"You know what?" He offered. "I feel like this is around the time that I'm half a drink away and some bad encouragement from doing something stupid enough to get everyone's attention. Give me five minutes and then climb down and head out, I've got your back."

"I- Thank you Mirage," they said, partly feeling bad that they could not offer anything adequate in return. 

" Just call me Elliott out of the games, it’s a lot easier," he offered. 

Bloodhound hesitated, "Then thank you Elliott."

Elliott gave a wink, "Aw, you know I'm at your service Bloodhound."

They were never more glad for their mask as Elliott began to turn and head back towards the door. They gave one last glance towards the tightened choker before Elliott raked a hand through his curls and went back inside. 

True to his word, less than five minutes later there was a shout from the pool and people began to hop out and rush back inside. 

They gave a sigh of relief and began to make their way down, gave a quick murmur of thanks to the Allfather. Then after a moment, a second murmur of thanks to Elliott which would go unheard. 

-

Less than a few minutes after landing it became immediately clear that Pathfinder was no expert jumpmaster. The landing had placed Bloodhound, Pathfinder, and Elliott directly in immediate competition against three other squads. Pathfinder was already downed and attempting a revive was likely impossible at this point. 

Elliott and them had ducked away into a building where they had found the position to be defensible enough that they could catch their breath for the time being. 

It wasn't until Bloodhound went to face Elliott that they realised that once again Elliott's scarf was missing. Before, they wondered if the ringing sound in the arena had been an effect of the gunfire shots before but they had been mistaken. 

Bloodhound eyes focused on the bow at the centre of the choker, beneath a red bell hung and when he shifted they could hear a slight ringing sound it made. 

"Take it off," they ordered. Elliott was already flashy enough that they didn't need anymore reason to attract attention. 

"Um," Elliott said while patting at his suit, "Take off what?"

"The- The necklace," they provided, "The bell makes too much noise."

Elliott tugged at the little red bell with a groan, "I think there's a latch for the bell but I can't get them off with my gloves on."

They blinked again slowly, Allfather knows that they should have focused on that information. But instead Bloodhound could only register that Elliott had implied that he could remove it without repercussions, meaning that it wasn't apart of any bet. Meaning that Elliott liked wearing it which was a fact that they themselves fixating on. 

"Maybe I could snap it off?" Elliott suggested giving a rougher tug in vain at the bell. "Or maybe- What are you doing?"

Bloodhound were already moving forward to inspect the bell. They were not going to lose the game on the account of a bell giving themselves away. 

They dug a finger under the choker where the fabric gave enough stretch that they could tug Elliott towards them. They began to feel for the latch covered by the bow and tried to ignore the sudden hitch in his breath. 

"I cannot see the logic in ruining your own chances of winning," they admitted. 

"Didn't realise it made so much sound," he grumbled and looked away from their hands, "Besides don't you think I look real pretty?"

They made of point of not responding to him and continued to tried to open the small latch, like Elliott, they quickly realised that their gloves were too ungainly to release the delicate latch. 

Reluctantly, they slipped their finger out from underneath the choker. "Close your eyes," they told him firmly and they had to admit to themselves how sweet his silence obedience was. 

When they were sure that Elliott was not going to open his eyes immediately Bloodhound reached up and pulled off his own mask. They lifted their own gloved hand up and bit the end of the glove, dragging it off their hand and tossing it to the ground. 

They rested their remaining covered hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the way Elliott squirmed lightly. Once again they slipped a hand underneath the fabric of the choker, this time more eager to watch his reactions, see how cute he was when he shuddered. 

"Y-Your hand's cold," he whimpered while clutching onto the table he's leaning against. 

Fuck. 

Bloodhound can't help themselves, it would be easy to take off that pretty bell now. Instead, they splayed their hand against their neck, gripping, feeling for a pulse point. They're delighted to find out how expressive he is, even with his eyes closed he can't hide anything. 

They wondered if Elliott would like it if they added pressure. Squeeze his pretty neck and play with the choker while he sat all sweet and obedient.

Leaning against the table his discomfort is almost endearing while he's squirming. It's easy for them to imagine them somewhere else, back in his room, on his knees, the choker - a collar always there. 

"What are-" 

He's cut off by a sudden pressure on his neck, "Haltu kjafti," they ordered as they slid a knee between his legs. 

For a moment Bloodhound was hyper aware of the situation they're in, had to wonder whether he was just passive prey or if he wanted, needed this the same way-

Until Elliott stuttered out a whined, "P-Please."

So good for them. Bloodhound began to grind their thigh against him and added more force against his neck. They leaned against his neck, beginning to suck bruises, removing their hand so that they could grip his waist and keep him in place. They lifted their eyes up to see his face, to make sure that he hadn't opened his eyes and to see the blissed expression on their face. 

"You're behaving so good for me," they praised, "So submissive."

"M-More, please, I'll do-" His voice was cut off by a shuddering groan. 

They liked him like this too much. It was addictive, his quiet moans, the sense of danger, the way he tried to grind futilely against them but was caught between his desire to obey Bloodhound. 

They couldn't help but be cruel, "And why do you think you deserve anything I give you?"

Elliott's only response was a strained moan. Despite how obedient and nice he sounded they still wanted more but it would be impossible to have him properly when they were out him in his suit. 

They shifted their hands and removed their leg where he found purchase and Bloodhound shushed him in response to his whine. They use their gloved hand and cupped his crotch, delighted in his stuttering hips. 

They knew that the pace that they set would be infuriatingly frustrating for them. Elliott tried to grind back harder and faster and set a better pace but the hand gripping his waist kept him still while they continued to suck marks into his neck and lap at the skin around the choker. 

"Bl-Houndie, I want-" He moaned. 

"Yes, what do you want elskan?" They asked innocently.

"Wanna kiss you," he mumbled out. 

They groaned against his neck, he was so cute, regardless of his constant ramblings they could listen to that voice for hours and hours. 

And when he sounded so docile and adorable it was impossible for them to not give in. They slowly laid a column of kisses up his neck until they reached his chin where they began to press against his mouth. 

They wanted to keep a slow pace while they kissed to match the way that they were groping him but Elliott's eagerness was infectious and he was so desperate. The kiss turned rough quickly and they noticed exactly when Elliott realised the delightful prick of Bloodhound's slightly longer canines. 

Enraptured by the kiss Bloodhound began to rub against his dick quicker, they wanted to feel it for themselves but they would get what they could take for now. 

They normally liked to pride themselves on their diligence but with him it was so easy to get lost in Elliott despite the ongoing fighting outside. After all, this hunt was much more rewarding. 

"I don't think I'm going last long like this-" Elliott groaned into their mouth. 

Bloodhound smiled against his mouth and began to slow the pace of his hand on him. "And who gave you permission to cum?"

"Fuck," Elliot swore and the knuckles of his hands that had been gripping onto the edge on the table turned white, "Please, please, please-"

"If you want to cum you'll have to tell me what you want," they said calmly as they began to increase the pace of their hand on their crotch. 

"Please, please, want you to make a mess of me, fuck, I wanna cum so bad, I swear that I'll be good, I've been so good," Elliott rambled into the material of Bloodhound's neck. 

"You've behaved so well for me elskan," they whispered into his ear, "cum for me now."

Elliott's hips desperately stuttered in their grip while he sobbed into their neck. Fuck, Bloodhound wished that they could feel more, wanted more of his naked skin on him, loved the way he went docile and agreeable afterwards. 

Bloodhound set their mask back on and let him know that he could now open his eyes. 

After a moment of stillness, he gave a breathless laugh into Bloodhound's neck. "Let me pay you back for that one Houndie, please?"

There was nothing they wanted right now than to use Elliott for all that he could give but as they slid back on the glove that they'd left on the floor they forced their mind away from those fantasies. 

"We’ve spent enough time here," they said, dragging their hand away from rubbing circles into his skin. "But perhaps another time…"

Before Elliott had a chance to respond, a smile beginning to find its way onto his face, Bloodhound turned to move. 

"Wait up!" Elliott yelped, trying to ignore the discomfort in his pants. 

As the pair began to move out, Bloodhound hid a shy smile beneath their mask when they realised that the bell of the choker was still intact, now highlighted by several new red marks trailing up Elliott's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos and/or comment if you liked it!


End file.
